Kaori Kuze
Kaori Kuze(久世夏帆海'' - Kuze Kaori'') 'is one of the five main characters of 'Kaibutsu Pretty Cure. '''She's a ghost, and one of the members of the Pretty Cure team. She represents Hope. Bio Appearance Civilian Kaori has long, straight black hair with a fringe that ends just above her eyes. She wears a Hachigoya High uniform; a white shirt with a teal sailor collar and grey ribbon, and a teal skirt. She wears white socks that come up to her knees and brown school shoes. She prefers to have bare feet however, and often manifests without her footwear. She can change her appearance to anything she's worn when she was alive, but often opts for her school uniform. Cure Cure Kranion has long white hair that defies gravity and floats around as if under water. Her eyes are grey with a bright teal center. She wears a little golden skull accessory on her head, and a deep green cowl on her shoulders. She wears a blouse with sleeves that flare out at the end, and turn transparent near near the cuffs. Under that she wears a deep green corset thats kept in place by bones, with a gradient dark-to-light green skirt under it and a mesh skirt under the skirt. Kranion does not wear any shoes. Personality Kaori is a little shy, though most of this is overshadowed by her eagerness of meeting new people after she stopped being an onryo. She has a bit of a problem with personal space and tends to appear in places she really shouldn't be in. She's spent more time dead than alive and because of that doesn't fear anything as she's very much aware of the fact that nothing can harm her. She's a bit of a hopeless romantic and loves sappy romance stories and history dramas. Etymology '''Kuze Kaori (久世夏帆海): Kuze''' (久世) is the last name of the main antagonist of Fatal Frame III: The Tormented; Kuze Reika. It is also the name of the family that adopted her and the place most of the game takes place (Kuze shrine). 夏 is summer, 帆 is sail and 海 is ocean. Kaori was born in summer and is from a town that borders the ocean. '''Cure Kranion: '''Kranion is the (old) Greek/Esperanto word for skull. Relationships '''Lucy / Cure Cortex // Desdemona / Cure Sanguine // Noor / Cure Retina Noor and Kaori met before any of the other Cures, when Kaori was an onryo. Noor rejects her offer of friendship when stealing uniforms from Kaori's school. Elsa Price / Cure Cutis // Ayako Kurosawa // Rosabell/Bell // Cure Kranion ~"My flame of hope burns brighter than any! Cure Kranion!"~ Cure Kranion (キュアクラニオン) is Kaori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Choker, by saying "Mirabilis Osseus Kaibutsu!" Attacks Binding Hair: '''With her history as an onryo, Cure Kranion has pretty wild hair. She can use it to bind enemies. Weapons '''Asteri Wand: 'Cure Kranion has a wand that can do any magic she pleases, though it does drain and she cant use it indefinitely; it needs time to recharge. To cast a spell, Kranion must first say: "'Lux Votum Praesens!" History Before her death // Sabishii-chan An urban legend that was started when Hachigoya High School was still open but really gained traction after its closure is the story of Sabishii-chan (lonely/sad girl), a nickname given to Kaori once so much time had passed that people no longer remembered her real name. The tale went that if you went into Hachigoya High (while it was still in operation, one had to go to the pool specifically, and it would only work after the school closed in the evening. After closure just entering the school would suffice) you would be followed around by the spirit of a student, who was barefoot and whose hair and ribbon looked like they were floating in the air, as if under water. After following you for a while she would eventually manifest in front of you and ask "Would you be my friend?". Anyone who answered yes would be spirited away, trapped forever in the school with Sabishii-chan to relive her schooldays up to her demise. If you said something along the lines of "I need to think about it", Sabishii-chan wouldn't let you leave the school until you gave her a proper answer. Saying "no" would enrage her and the legend had it you would have to leave the school as fast as you could as she would chase you, but if you made it outside, she would leave you alone and you'd be free. The urban legend became a bit of a game to children in the nearby towns, like a right of passage or to prove their bravery, until one day a woman went inside the school and never returned... Breaking free // Trivia * Kaori was originally a poltergeist instead of an onryo. * Kaori shares her birthday, July 27th, with Takako Fuji, who portrayed the onryo Kayako in Ju-on: The Grudge. * Kaori's original backstory had her born in the early 1900s as opposed to the late 1900s. In the original version she was a shrine maiden who was made a sacrifice to a God and raised away from everyone else in her village. She was abandoned when a nearby volcano erupted and nobody went to get her out. In this version of the story Kaori haunted an entire village, not just a school, and kept many spirits trapped with her. * Not just Kaori, but anyone related to her has names that reference Fatal Frame. Haruka shares her first name with a minor character from Fatal Frame V: Maiden of Black Water, Ayako with a ghost from Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. Their last name is a reference to the twins of Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly and the protagonist of Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures